


Happy.

by jeffdachi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffdachi/pseuds/jeffdachi
Summary: “I hope... you’re finally happy.”





	Happy.

She arrived by dawn, the sun hadn’t even peeked beyond the horizon as she stepped out of her car. She was tired, but this was important to her. She promised. 

 

She shivered as the cool air hit her exposed skin, causing goosebumps to form all up her arms. She cursed herself for forgetting to bring a jacket in this mid November weather. Wrapping her arms around herself, being sure not to crush the item in her hand, she began to march forward towards the site. 

 

Entering the cemetery, she followed the route she used to take every day. Upon arriving, she saw that the tombstone, and gravesite in general, was very unkempt. 

 

“Typical,” she thought, unsurprised considering it was only her who ever took the time to clean the area. She kneeled down, examining the mess in front her. Gently placing the yellow flowers she had to her side, she began removing the fallen leaves and twigs that covered the block of concrete. 

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to come as often anymore. Plane tickets are no joke.” She chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood she felt when she arrived. 

“You know, you always told me we’d travel the world together. You said we’ll be rich and take our private jet everywhere, any time. To think, for a split second, I believed you.” 

 

She leaned back to sit on the ground, resting on her hands, and tilted her head up to the sky. Closing her eyes and she let out a sigh, all the memories came rushing back. 

 

“Hyunjin, I hope you’re having the time of your life up there. You better be snuggled with all the dogs and cats or else I’m fighting you.” She paused, rising a fist jokingly in the air with a glare. She leaned back forward to eye the tombstone, fingers daintily grazing the carved out name. 

 

“I hope... you’re finally happy.” She nearly choked on her tears that she didn’t even know fell. It’s been 7 years, but the pain is still as strong as ever in her. 

 

“Happy birthday, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHY AM I SO ANGSTY but also thanks for reading :D


End file.
